wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Draenor (Warlords of Draenor)
Orc Arakkoa Saberon Giants Ogre Ogron Magnaron Goren Gronnling Draenor ancients Genesaur Botani Podling Mandragoras Egyéb fajok... |rulers = Grom Hellscream (Iron Horde) * Blackhand (Gorgrond) * Kilrogg Deadeye (Tanaan Jungle) * Kargath Bladefist (Spires of Arak) * Garrosh Hellscream (Nagrand) * Azuka Bladefury (Nagrand) * Fenris Wolfbrother (Frostfire Ridge) * Imperator Mar'gok (Gorian Empire) Durotan (Frostfire Ridge) Prophet Velen (Shadowmoon Valley) * Council of Exarchs (Shadowmoon Valley, Talador) Ner'zhul (Shadowmoon Valley) Gul'dan (Shadow Council) * Hurkan Skullsplinter (Bonechewer clan) High Sage Viryx (Spires of Arak) |minor = |languages = Orc, Draenei, Low Common |resources = }} :"War...it is the lifeblood of this world."'' :—Grom Hellscream a Warlords of Draenor trailerben Draenor a Warlords of Draenor kiegészítő fő helyszíntere, mely egy 35 évvel ezelőtti párhuzamos univerzumba kalauzolja a játékosokat, ugyanarra a helyre ahova Kairozdormu menekítette Garrosht a Vision of Time segítségével. Fontos megjegyezni, hogy ez a Draenor habár nagyon hasonló ahhoz, mint ami a saját idősíkunkban található Outland elődje volt, még sem pontosan ugyanaz (lásd a lentebb lévő cikkeket a részletekért). Garrosh Hellscream érkezése a fő univerzumból majd azt követő beavatkozása annak történelmébe egy olyan eseménysort indított el mely következtében létrejött a technológiailag fejlett Iron Horde Grommash Hellscream vezetése alatt. Az Iron Horde létrehozta saját Dark Portalját és hozzákötötték az eredeti univerzumban játszódó, Azerothban található Dark Portalhoz, mely korábban Outland és Azeroth világát volt hivatott összekötni. Földrajzi jellemzők .]] Draenor világát legalább két (meg nem nevezett) kontinens alkotja, és jelenleg csak az egyik ismert Azeroth lakói előtt. Draenor pusztulása után az eredeti univerzumban, ez a kontinenst lett Outland, a vörös bolygó egyetlen megmaradt része. A második kontinens ettől délnyugatra található meg, ez a hely szolgál az ogre birodalom otthonául. Draenor tengereinek jellegzetes vonása, a tenger mélyét benőtt hatalmas gombaszerű növények, melyek néha egészen a partokig húzódnak. Draenornak két holdja van . A nagyobbik holdja, (mely visszatükrözi a bolygó napjából érkezett fényt), felelős Shadowmoon Valley megvilágításáért, még a kisebbik holdja sokkal sötétebb. A "Pale Lady" valószínűleg a nagyobb hold neve. Háttér .]] Long ago, the titans visited Draenor and helped shape it, but left early in its development.Dave Kosak at BlizzCon 2013 - World of Warcraft Panel Draenor was a savage world dominated by fertile plains, lush jungles and volcanic peaks. It was inhabited by several native intelligent races: the arakkoa, an ancient race of bird-like humanoids, the ogres, a powerful race that controled a vast empire, the shamanistic orcs as well as two major forces of nature that shaped this world for centuries, locked in an eternal struggle for dominance: the harbingers of life and nature known as the Primals, and the forces known as the Breakers that leave only destruction and dust in their wake. Arrival of the Draenei A Draenei érkezése Közel 200 évvel Azeroth's Első háborúja előtt a draenei egy naaru technológiájú hajóval, a Genedar-ral lezuhant a bolygó felszínéreMicky Neilson on TwitterRise of the Horde - "It was over two hundred summers ago that your people came here. We were not as We are now."The Comic Volume 4. Úgy gondolták ez egy ideális világ az újrakezdéshez, ahol békében élhetnek messze a Burning Legion-től - így végül elnevezték ezt a bolygót Draenornak.Beyond the Dark Portal - "Draenor is name they call world, yes. They proud of selves, they name whole world for selves. They strong . . . before."Rise of the Horde - And they had named the world Draenor., or "Exiles' Refuge", melynek Draenei nyelven "száműzöttek menedéke" a jelentése. Az őslakos orkoknak nem volt más megnevezésük a bolygóra, mint "világ", így végül átvették a Draenor megnevezést a Draeneitól.Rise of the Horde, 57. oldal. A Draenei telepesek éveken át békében éltek és tanulva a múltból, a mágiájukat minden erővel próbálták elrejteni a Burning Legion elől. Érkezésük azonban egy fekete terhet hozott a bolygóra. A hajón található naaru, K'ara súlyosan megsebesült az ütközésben és átlépett a "sötétedő" életszakaszába. A sötét naaru jelenlétét számos ork megérezte, akik az energia forrását követve özönlöttek Shadowmoon Valley. Az orkok végül az egykori naarut 'Dark Star'-nak nevezték el, sötét energiáit pedig használni kezdték, melynek következtében az orkok képesek lettek Void lényeket megidézni és életre kelteni a holtakat. A borzalomtól elsápadt Shadowmoon clan törzsfőnöke megtiltotta a sötét energia használatát mindörökké. Univerzumok ütközése 31 évvel azután hogy ismét megnyílt a Dark Portal a fő univerzumban (31 ADP), Garrosh Hellscreamet visszaküldte az időben a bronz sárkány Kairoz, közvetlen a Rise of the Horde történései elé vélhetően Wrathion parancsára. A megbuktatott Warchiefet megbízták azzal a feladattal, hogy állítsa meg a vér átkot mely hamarosan bekövetkezne a párhuzamos univerzumban és hozzon létre egy romlatlan, átoktól mentes hordát Kairoz elképzelésére. Garroshnak azonban nem állt szándékban más tervében egy eszköz lenni, elárulta Kairozt, megölte őt, ellopta a Vision of Time töredékét, mely egy katalizátorként működik ami hidat képez a két világ között és átformálta Kairoz tervét, hogy saját érdekeit szolgálják. Garroshnak sikerült meggyőzni apját az orkok jövőjét illető átok elkerüléséről, megmutatta neki Vision of Time használatával a fő univerzum Második Háborúját, megosztotta a modernizált Horde technológiai tudását a Blackfuse Company segítségével, és tervet szőtt a vérszerződés megállítására, mely utólag sikeres lett. Ez utóbbi volt a fő fordulópont az univerzum idővonalában, mely után az ork klánok egyesültek, hogy létrehozzák az Iron Hordát Grommash Hellscream a Warsong klánból származó Grommash Hellscream vezetése alatt; Garrosh pedig grom örököse lett a Warsong klán Warlodjaként. Az orkok sikeresen megépítették a Dark Portalt, mely energiaforrásaként az elfogott Shadow Council vezetők álltak, és hozzákötötték azt a fő univerzum Azerothjához, abból a célból hogy leigázzák és meghódítsák azt. Különbségek azalternatív Draenor és az eredeti Draenor között Érdemes megemlíteni, hogy beavatkozás nélkül a világ történelme ugyanúgy játszódtak volna le, mint az eredeti univerzumban, csak apróbb különbségek léteztek volna. Habár ennek a Draenornak a történelme nagyjából ugyanaz, Kairoz megemlíti, hogy ez "nem egy tökéletes tükörkép" és figyelmeztette Garrosht, hogy ne számoljon meg minden "fűszálat"...Hellscream Néhány ilyen "fűszál": *Rulkan még mindig életben van, továbbá a Burning Legion sosem létesített kapcsolatot Ner'zhul, helyette egyenesen Gul'danhoz fordultak. Ez ahhoz vezetett, hogy a fel mágia használata nem terjedt el a klánok között, sokkal inkább csak a Shadow Council használta azt. *Garrosh sosem született meg. *Garad még mindig életben volt Garrosh érkezésekor. *Mannoroth vérének megivása a -4 évben történt volna, a -1 évvel ellentétben. *Archimonde sokkal érdeklődőbb a draenei iránt. *Habár a tengert az eredeti világban Devouring Sea-nek hívták, itt a neve Barrier Sea. *A piros himlő sosem létezett és Garadar sosem épült meg. *Telredor, a százéves monostor, nem létezett. Talán sosem épült meg, vagy talán az Iron Horde elpusztította azt. *Durotan szemei kék, még az eredeti univerzumban barnák voltak. *Commander Tharbek itt a Warsong klán tagja, míg a fő univerzumban Tharbek a Blackrock klánhoz tartozott. Eljutás ide Azok a játékosok akik elérik a 90-es szintet, kapnak egy felkérést, hogy vezessék az Iron Horde ellen indított ellentámadást a Dark Portalon túlra (mely egyébként vörössé változott). A prológus hasonló élményt nyújt, mint korábban a death knight bevezető tapasztalatok. Miután Azerothról sikerül visszaverni az inváziós sereget, hőseink átkelnek a Dark Portálon és megérkeznek Tanaan Jungle-be (mely ugyanott található meg mint Hellfire Peninsuela Outlanden). A prológus után az Alliance Shadowmoon Valleyba indul, míg a Horde Frostfire Ridge-be - mindkettő frakció a hozzájuk közelebb álló fajok (Draenei - Frostwolf orc) otthonába. Itt a hősök megépíthetik saját erődjeiket. Geográfia Fő zónák * Frostfire Ridge (90-92) * Shadowmoon Valley (90-92) * Gorgrond (92-94) * Spires of Arak (96-98) * Talador (94-96) * Nagrand (98-100) * Tanaan Jungle (100) * Zangar Sea * Farahlon (100) * Ashran (100 PvP) Draenor és Outland összehasonlítás játékbeli térképe]] *Hellfire Peninsula - korábban Tanaan Jungle. *Zangarmarsh - korábban Zangar Sea. *Terokkar Forest és Bone Wastes - korábban Talador és Spires of Arak északi része *Nagrand - többnyire érintetlen maradt; de a nyugati Highmaul fensík elpusztult. *Blade's Edge Mountains - Frostfire Ridge és Gorgrond egyesülése. *Netherstorm - Farahlon maradványai. *Shadowmoon Valley - átalakult egy megfeketedett pusztasággá. Dungeonök * 90-93 * 93-95 * 95-98 * 97-100 * 100 * 100 * 100 * 100+ * 100+ Városok és előőrsök Alliance * Auchindoun * Elodor * Embaari Village * Fort Wrynn * Highpass * Karabor (Draenei capital) * Lunarfall (Garrison) * Southport * Stormshield (Capital) * Telaari Station * Teluuna Observatory * Twilight Glade * Yrel's Watch | Horde * Axefall * Beastwatch * Bladespire Fortress (Frostwolf capital) * Darkspear's Edge * Durotan's Grasp * Frostwall (Garrison) * Frostwolf Overlook * Riverside Post * Stonefang Outpost * Throm'Var * Vol'jin's Pride * Warspear (Capital) * Wolf's Stand * Wor'gol * Wor'var Őshonos értelmes fajok * * Arakkoa * Saberon *Colossals * Gronn * Ogre * Ogron * Magnaron * Gronnling * Goren * Draenor ancient * Genesaur * Botani * Podling * Mandragora Idegen telepsek *Draenei menekültek Argusról az Oshu'gunnal érkeztek, és tömegesen telepedtek le a bolygón. **A naaru velük együtt érkezett a menekülés alatt. *Számos, a Shadow Council és a Sargerei által megidézett Burning Legion démon. *Az Alliance és Horde Assault on the Dark Portal eseményének túlélői: emberek, törpök, gnómok, night elfek, worgenek, trollok, taurenek, Forsaken, blood elfek, goblinok és pandarenek. Galéria File:Draenor early layout.jpg|Draenor korai koncepciója. File:DraenorBeta.jpg|Draenor a Warlords of Draenor 6.0.2.18816 Beta patchéből. Referenciák Kategória:Worlds Kategória:Orcs Kategória:Draenei Kategória:Planes en:Draenor da:Draenor es:Draenor ko:드레노어 fi:Draenor